


The Fourth Champion

by thebadgerclan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory Lives, Dom/sub, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Subspace, Tags May Change, Top Cedric Diggory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Both Cedric and Harry are competing in the Triwizard Tournament; how Harry was entered, nobody knows.  What you do know is that you will support your boys until the end.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, cedric diggory/reader/harry potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Were you an unusual trio? Yes, there was no real doubt about it. Well, at least in the muggle world. In the wizarding world, it was more accepted to have more than one partner, which is what led to your relationship with Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. When the three of you returned to Hogwarts in September and heard of the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric was bursting at the seams to enter. “I’m of age Y/N!” he’d said. “Think about the pride it’ll bring to Hufflepuff!” You knew you couldn’t stop him, so you and Harry promised you’d support him.

It was pouring the day you two met Cedric in the Great Hall. He kissed both of you before stepping across the Age Line. The students collected in the Hall cheered as the parchment was swallowed by the blue flames. Harry ran into his arms as soon as he was on the other side of the line. “I’m so proud of you!” Cedric kissed him, long and sweet. “Thank you, Cub.” He opened his arms to you, pulling you close.” “I love you two so much.”

***

“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” Dumbledore announced, standing in the middle of the Hall. The house tables were pushed to the sides of the room, students from every house mingled together. Cedric sat in the middle of you and Harry, an arm around each of you. Your relationship was by no means a secrest, Cedric never shying away from PDA, so none of you were afraid to be amourous in public. “The Champion selection!” 

Dumbledore extinguished the flames around the room before approaching the goblet. The flames turned red, everyone shielding their eyes from the light. “The Durmstrang champion is….. Viktor Krum!” The Bulgarians cheered loudly for their champion, clapping him on the shoulder as he exited the Hall. “The champion from Beauxbatons… is Fleur Delacour!” Once more, cheers sounded as Fleur smiled, following Krum. “The Hogwarts champion….

“Cedric Diggory!” You screamed, pressing your lips to his. Harry was smiling, his arms around Cedric’s waist. He kissed Harry and stood, leaving through the door that the prior 2 champions had used. “Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history…” Dumbledore continued speaking, no doubt waxing on about the Tournament. But your attention was on Harry, kissing him and holding him close.

Your attention and Harry’s was ripped away when the flames once more turned scarlet. Another piece of parchment shot into the air and into Dumbledore’s hand. This wasn’t right, there were only three champions, something wasn’t right. Dumbledore’ face was stoic as he read the name aloud. “Harry Potter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-sexual subspace near the end of this chapter

Harry stiffened in your embrace, his face paler than Nearly Headless Nick. “Harry Potter!” Dumbledore shouted. “Come on Harry,” Hermione urged, trying to get him to his feet, but he wouldn’t budge. “Harry for goodness sake!” With much reluctance, he stood, slowly walking towards Dumbledore. He handed Harry the parchment, looking angry. Harry continued his walk towards the staff table. Jeers and insults were hurled at him from the students.

“He’s a cheat!” “You’re not even 17 yet!” Professor McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder, she looked as if she wanted to speak, she looked saddened. Snape, however, looked as cold as usual, his expression unreadable. Just as Harry was about to enter the small chamber off the Hall, Moody glared at him, as if he knew something Harry did not. Swallowing thickly, he pushed the door open. Fleur was admiring the portraits, Krum was sitting, staring at a fixed point on the wall. Cedric, however, noticed Harry’s presence at once.

“Harry?” he ran to him, taking him by the shoulders. “Cub, what’s the matter? What happened?” Harry didn’t answer, he felt as if he could be sick. He didn’t have the chance to anyway, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Barty Crouch, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime were bursting through the door. “Harry Potter!” Dumbledore was running towards him. “Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?!” He took Harry by the shoulders, pushing him into the trophies behind him. Cedric stepped towards him, protectiveness flaring in him.

“No Sir!” “Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?” “No Sir!” “You’re absolutely sure?” “Yes Sir!” He let go of Harry’s shoulders, Cedric’s arms taking their place. “Harry, please tell me wha-” “But ov course ‘e is lying!” “I doubt it Olympe,” Dumbledore. “There is no way Mr. Potter could have gotten past the Age Line. The Weasley twins only just got rid of their beards.” She huffed and began talking to Fleur in rapid French. “Now, champions, I believe it’s time we all get a good night’s rest. Pip pip!” 

Cedric, keeping his arms around Harry, reentered the Hall. You were waiting at the door, concern etched on your face. “What happened? One of you please tell me!” Harry was still pale, his shoulders shaking slightly. Cedric was momentarily distracted by the Hufflepuffs callin his name. He knew he had to see them before he could truly focus on you and Harry. He turned Harry to face him. “Cub, I’m going to leave you with Y/N, alright? She’ll take care of you. If you need me, come down to the common room and I’ll let you in. I love you, Cub. You’ll be alright.” He kissed his forehead and jogged out of the Hall and Harry leaned onto you. 

“Will you tell me what happened?” “I don’t know how my name got in there,” Harry whispered. “I didn’t do it, Cedric didn’t do it, I know you didn’t do it! Please Y/N, you know I didn’t!” “Shhh, love, I know you didn’t. I believe you, I know Ced does too. Whatever the hell happened here, we’ll get through this. Let’s get you up to bed.” You led him to the Gryffindor common room. “Do you want me to come up with you?” Harry nodded, and you ascended the stairs together. 

Ron was on his bed, snapping into a sitting position when Harry entered. You sat on his bed while he went into the bathroom to change. “How did’ja do it?” Ron asked him when he reentered. When Harry didn’t answer, Ron grunted. “Nevermind, doesn’t matter. Might have let your best friend know, though.” “Let you know what?” “You know bloody well what.” Harry’s breathing was quickening and you could tell he was fighting off slipping into subspace. “I didn’t ask for this to happen Ron, okay? You’re being stupid.” 

“Yeah, that’s me, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter’s stupid friend.” That was the tipping point. Tears slipped over Harry’s cheeks, nearly hyperventilating. “Harry, come on,” you said, knowing that he needed to get out of here. He stood and followed without argument as you walked to the Hufflepuff common room. Tapping the barrels, you entered, ignoring the looks from the students gathered in the room, and went straight to Cedric’s dorm.

He was already there, alone since he had a room to himself. Cedric expected you to come down, his arms were already around Harry. He began sobbing against his shoulder, Cedric’s arms wrapping around him. “It’s alright, Cub, let it out, we’re here, we’re right here. It’ll be alright, we’re here, we’ll get you through this.” In Cedric’s arms, with you near, Harry realized how afraid he was. People died, and he was competing whether he liked it or not. Other than you and Ced, he had no one, he had no parents to write home to, no support other than you and Cedric. 

“Look at me, Cub.” Harry did as he was asked, lip quivering. Cedric could tell he was in his headspace and needed affection and closeness. “I know you’re scared, I am too. But you are not alone. I’m here, and Y/N’s here. We will help you in any way that we can, right?” “Of course we will. We love you, Harry.” Harry’s eyes were drooping and he was sagging in Cedric’s arms. Cedric laid down, keeping Harry curled in his lap and against his chest. You snuggled into his side, putting an arm around Harry’s waist. “Try to sleep, Cub, we’re here.” But he was already out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subspace near the end of the chapter, implied smut (actual smut next chapter)

Both Cedric and Harry were called out of their morning classes for photographs the following day. Harry’s nerves hadn’t faded a bit and he was visibly frightened. “Don’t worry,” Cedric said, taking his hand as they entered the trophy room. As soon as they entered, Cedric and Harry were ushered into position behind Fleur and Krum for a group photo. When the smoke cleared, none other than Rita Skeeter emerged. “What a charismatic quartet. I’m Rita Skeeter! I write for the Daily Prophet! But, of course, you know that, don’t you? It’s you we don’t know! You’re the juicy news!” As if inspecting cattle, Rita circled the champions, examining them. 

“So,” she said. “Who’s feeling up to sharing?” No one spoke. Harry avoided her eyes at all costs, and Cedric squirmed uncomfortably with her arm around him. “Should we start with the youngest? Lovely!” She made to take Harry somewhere, but Cedric stopped her. “I’m coming too.” “Oh, no need for that Mr…” “Diggory. And I’m afraid there is. You see, Harry, unlike Miss Delacour, Mr. Krum and myself, was thrown into this unwantedly. Seeing as I am his boyfriend,” everyone in the room except Rita gasped. “I’m sure he’d rather have me with him, right, Cub?” Harry nodded.

“But Cedric!” Fleur said, standing from the solitary chair. “Last night! We saw you wiz zat girl! You cannot be wiz him too!” Cedric actually laughed aloud. “I can, actually. You see, the girl you saw me with last night is my girlfriend, and Harry’s girlfriend. We’re both dating her and she’s dating both of us. If any of you,” he shot a pointed glare at Rita. “Take an issue with our relationship, you will speak to me. Not Harry, not Y/N, me.” Everyone was silent, absorbing what Cedric had said. 

“Now, I believe you wanted an interview, Miss Skeeter?” She hastily nodded and led them to a pair of chairs. Without hesitation, Cedirc sat and pulled Harry into his lap. “Well,” Rita said, no doubt biting her lip at the sight before her. “Tell me, this ‘Y/N’, how is she feeling about both of her lovers competing. Cedric stiffened, disliking how early she brought you into this. “I imagine she’s stressed and worried, but she knows we can handle ourselves.” An acid green quill sprang to life, writing on a floating notepad. “I will ask you not to use that,” Cedric said, a hit of aggression slipping into his voice. “If we’re to be quoted, I want it to be our actual words, not whatever that thing spits out.”

Rita rolled her eyes, extracting a normal quill from her handbag. “Fine, Harry, how do you think your parents would feel about you entering if they were still alive? Would they be proud, or concerned?” Cedric’s grip around Harry’s waist tightened. “I don’t see how that is relevant at all!” “Ced, it’s alright. I, um, I think they’d be proud of me? I dunno, I can’t remember them.” Rita was writing furiously, her lip between her teeth. “Right then. Cedric, do you think being involved with another champion will affect your standings?” 

“No,” he answered. “No, not at all. I’ll help Harry if possible, but if I can’t, I’ll do my best. If I don’t win, I want it to be him.” Rita asked more questions, Cedric only having to shoot down a few about Harry’s traumas influencing his entering, which both he and Harry insisted he had nothing to do with. By the end of the interview, Cedric could feel the tension throughout Harry’s body. “Cub, are you alright?” Harry shook his head, gripping the sleeve of Cedric’s robes. “Need you,” he whispered. “Need Y/N. Need to forget for a while.” Cedric bent to kiss him, gently pushing him to lean against the wall. 

Harry whimpered against Cedric’s lips, hips moving against his leg. “Not now, my Lion Cub,” Cedric admonished. “We’re going back to my room and we’re going to call Y/N. Then, I can take care of you, alright?” Harry nodded, reaching for another kiss that Cedric happily gave. “Come, my love.” Harry let himself be led to the Hufflepuff common room and up the stairs to Cedric’s dorm, eager to let go, at least for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter, Dom Cedric, sub Harry, sexual subspace

Seeing as it was one of your free periods scattered throughout the day, you were seated on Cedric’s bed, your Charms essay spread out before you. When the door opened, however, the parchment and books were shoved into your bag. Cedric locked and warded the door, Harry latched onto him like a niffler to a Galleon. Upon further inspection, Harry was breathing heavily and grinding his hips against Cedric. He turned to Harry, a stern yet compassionate look. “Strip,” he commanded, and Harry hastily obeyed.

Cedric turned back to you, kissing you fiercely. “That damned Skeeter woman,” he snarled, removing his robes as well. You followed suit, soon naked before your boys. “If Dumbledore doesn’t get her fired, I will.” Harry was now standing next to the bed, eyes looking downward. “On your back, hands above your head.” Harry complied, moaning softly. Cedric took his tie from the floor and bound Harry’s wrists, kissing him as he did. “Tell us what you need, Cub.” 

Harry whined, “Need to let go, need to forget for a while.” “Oh Cub, you need to be a little more specific than that.” “T-touch me, please Ced.” “Please who?” He sighed, bucking his hips into nothing. “Please Sir!” “There we are,” Cedric said, wrapping a hand around his length and stroking him quickly. As he did, he locked eyes with you, licking his lips. “Suck my cock, Y/N,” he said, his voice dripping with lust. Cedric never exactly “dommed” you, he was the more dominant one when just the two of you were together, but when he was like this, you were not going to refuse him when he was like this,

Lying on the edge of the bed, you took Cedric in your mouth, his hips moving to gently fuck your mouth. His and Harry’s moans were intoxicating, and you wanted nothing more than Harry or Cedric to fuck you. But it wasn’t about you right now, it was about Harry, and Harry needed you, so you’d be there. “Please!” Harry begged. “No, no, Cub, not yet. Our Y/N hasn’t even had any pleasure, and I think we should give her something, don’t you agree?” “Mmmm, yes!”

Cedric washed you onto your knees, pulling you in for a kiss. Harry was straining against Cedirc’s tie, obviously wanting to touch himself. “How do you want Y/N, Cub?” “R-ride me! Please Y/N, ride me, please!” You smiled and seated yourself on his cock in one thrust, making him wail in pleasure. As you rode him, Cedric teased the head of his cock at Harry’s lips and Harry eagerly opened his mouth, taking Cedric in. You rubbed your clit, moaning as your orgasm washed over you. 

“So good for us,” Cedric praised, fucking Harry’s mouth. “Always so good. You’re so brave, Cub, we love you so much. Always make us feel so damn good.” “Sir!” Harry cried, seams in Cedric’s tie ripping as he struggled to break free. He turned his head for a moment, Cedric’s cock slipping past his lips. “Can I please come? Please Sir, please!” “Not yet, but soon, Cub, soon,” Cedric replied, continuing to fuck Harry’s throat. There were times where Cedric was rough, where he was almost cruel to Harry, but today wasn’t one of them. He needed affection, he needed closeness, he needed tenderness. And Cedric, along with yourself , was all too ready to give it. 

Cedric leaned to kiss you and Harry moaned around his cock. “Fuck Ced,” you moaned as he removed your hand from your clir, replacing it with his own. “Are you close, love?” “Yeah,” you sighed. “Harry,” Cedric said, his dominant persona slipping back into place. “After Y/N and I come, then you may come. But only after we do, do you understand?” He pulled out of his mouth to let him answer. “Yes Sir! Please!” You bounced your hips, crying out when you came again. Cedric’s thrusts faltered and he stilled as he released, Harry’s throat working to swallow every drop.

“Come for me, Cub, let us hear you.” Harry’s eyes screwed shut and he snapped Cedirc’s tie in two, hands searching for purchase on anything he could reach. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh Merlin!” he nearly screamed. Cedric mended his tie and conjured a washcloth and a towel. “So good, Cub,” he soothed, wiping the dried tears and saliva from his face. “You did so well for us.” You cleaned yourself and summoned your uniform, slipping it on. Cedric, on the other hand, had Harry wrapped in his arms, pressing kisses to his face. 

“Talk to me, Cub, do you need anything?” Harry shook his head. “Just need you close.” Cedric held him tighter, softly whispering in his ear. “You are not alone,” he said, tilting Harry’s chin up to ensure he was looking at him. “I’m here for you, Y/N’s here for you. We love you, and we’re not going to let you do this alone.” Harry nodded, snuggling deeper into Cedric’s arms. You settled behind Harry, an arm draped across his waist. “He’s right, we’re right here, whenever you need us.I have class soon,” you said, which distressed Harry. He needed both of you! “But I’m staying for a bit. I’ll tell McGonagall you’re sick and can’t get to her class later, okay love?” Harry nodded and relaxed. 

“Thanks,” Cedric whispered. “I can tell this is going to be a longer drop, there’s no way he could go to class right now.” “Well good thing we’re dating a prefect.” You kissed Cedric, whispering, “I love you,” against his lips. “Harry? Love, I have to go now, but I’ll be with you tonight, okay? I love you.” You pressed several kisses to his forehead before picking up your bag and leaving the dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

The following few weeks passed with relative calm. Harry was slipping into his headspace far more often than usual, with the taunts that Cedric was the “real Hogwarts champion” and the badges that Malfoy had made for the Slytherins. Of course, Cedric was always there, along with you, to hold him and keep him close. You were walking to the Great Hall for dinner, hand in hand with Harry, when Hagrid approached him. “Harry! Can I talk to yah? Somethin’ I wan tah show ya.” 

“Go,” you said, kissing his forehead, and he left the castle with Hagrid. You found Cedric and sat next to him. “Where’s Harry?” “Hagrid wanted to show him something.” “I hope he isn’t long,” Cedric said, scooping potatoes onto your plate. “Missed him today.” “Me too.” After about a half an hour, Harry walked into the Great Hall, eyes frantically searching for you and Cedric. “Ced,” you nudged his arm, and he stood, running to Harry, with you hot on his heels. “Cub, what’s wrong, what happened?” 

Harry didn’t answer, just leaned on Cedric. “Come on, Cub,” he said, walking out of the Hall. “Let’s get you up to bed. Then we’ll talk, okay?” “Stay?” “Of course, Cub, both of us.” Harry’s dorm mates were used to you and Cedric spending the night, though you were in Cedric’s dorm most of the time. The dorm was empty when you entered and Cedric called for an elf. “Bring something up for Harry,” he asked, and the elf bowed. Cedric led Harry to his bed, settling him in his lap, facing him. “Cub, tell us what happened.” 

You sat next to Cedric, wrapping an arm around him. “Dragons,” Harry breathed, trying to focus his eyes. “That’s the first task.” Your heart descended into your stomach. “D-dragons?” you asked, gripping Cedric tighter. Harry nodded. “Dragons. How did you find out about this, Cub?” “Hagrid showed me. There’s 4, one for each of us.” Cedric pulled Harry close, squeezing him tight. “Thank you for telling us, Cub. We’ll get through this, we’ll help you.” “Exactly,” you added. “We’re here for you, love.” The elf returned with a plate of food and a slice of treacle tart. 

“Eat,” Cedric said, and Harry turned in Cedric’s lap so his back was to Cedric’s chest. Harry slowly ate, not speaking as he did. When he was done, Cedric Vanished the plate, setting him on the mattress and standing. “Don’t go,” Harry whined quietly, reaching to rab at him. “I’m just going to my dorm to get some clothes, okay Cub? I’ll only be a few minutes.” Harry relaxed slightly, and you summoned one of his shirts to wear. You fit into both of your boyfriend’s clothes, so you seldom wore anything but their shirts to sleep.

Harry curled up in your embrace, his face buried into your chest. His breathing had leveled out, and you could tell he was close to sleeping. Cedric returned, wrapped in his Hufflepuff bathrobe. Harry stirred slightly when the door opened and closed, but remained in your arms. Cedric spooned you, one hand holding yours, the other, Harry’s. “~Muffliato~,” he cast as he closed the bed hangings. Cedric kissed your neck. “I love you Y/N, I love you so much. Please don’t worry too much about us.” “I can’t help it.” “I know, love.”

***

Harry’s sleep was riddled with nightmares of you, Cedric, and dragons. The dragons killed you, they burned Cedric to death, they ripped you limb from limb. When he woke, his face was covered in sweat. You and Cedric were at the foot of his bed, several books open before you. “Good morning, Cub,” Cedric said, kissing him. “What time is it?” “Just past 11.” Harry nearly panicked before realizing it was Saturday. “What are you doing?” he asked, putting on his glasses and moving closer to you. 

“Researching how to fight a dragon,” you said, picking up another book. “There’s no real way around it,” Cedric added. “What we need is a simple spell, something that’s versatile.” “I’ll ask Hermione later, she’ll have something.” “We also can’t have our methods be too similar, or they’ll suspect. I’m going to Transfigure something, that might work.” Cedric put an arm around Harry. “You’ll be fine, I’ll be fine. You’re not alone in this, you never will be, not as long as we’re here.” Harry leaned into Cedric’s side and you leaned into his opposite side. “I love you so much,” Harry said to both of you. “I love you too Harry.” “I love you, Cub.” As you and Cedric poured over the books, Harry relaxed contently in your arms. He’d be alright, he knew he would


	6. Chapter 6

The morning of the first task dawned, warm and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. You entered the Great Hall, wearing Cedric’s quidditch jersey and Harry’s Gryffindor scarf. Cedric was at the Hufflepuff table eating breakfast, as if he were only heading to Transfiguration next. You sat next to him, putting an arm around him. “Good morning, love,” he said, kissing your cheek. “How’s Harry?” “He’s alright, nervous, but alright. I had an elf bring him some toast.” “Good.” “Ced, I’m nervous for you two.” “I know you are, love, but we’ll be fine. They won’t let us be too badly harmed.”

“Mister Diggory!” Professor Sprout approached the table. “You’re to fetch Harry and head down to the stadium!” “I will, thank you professor.” He took your hand and walked to Gryffindor Tower, giving the Fat Lady the password. It had taken some time for Harry to convince her to let you and Cedric in, but she’d finally relented. “Cub? It’s time to go.” Harry was pacing the room, muttering under his breath. “Huh? Oh, okay.” You pulled him into your arms, kissing him softly. “You've got this, love.” 

The three of you walked down the grass in silence, squeezing each other’s hands occasionally. When you arrived at the tent, you paused. “Look at me, both of you.” Cedric and Harry did so, their attention wholly on you. “You can do this. I know you can. Cedric, you were born for this, my love, Harry, I know you’re scared, but you are ready. I love you both so much.” You pulled them into yours arms. “Be safe.” You kissed Cedric, then Harry, and found a seat in the stands. Hermione soon joined you, followed by Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. “They ready?” she asked, adjusting her hat.

“Seem to be. Harry’s really nervous, but then again, who wouldn’t be.” Ron was staring at the rocks before him. “Look at me, Ron.” The tone of your voice made him obey, and the look in your eyes was angry and vengeful. “I don’t know what the hell you think, and frankly, I don’t care. But Harry did not put his name in that goblet, and let me tell you, the fact that his best friend didn’t believe him tore him apart. He has me and Ced, but he needs his best friend too.” Before he could respond, Dumbledore entered the tent reserved for teachers and Ministry officials.

“Our champions will soon emerge to face the First Task! Now, each of them has chosen a model of a dragon which they will have to get past to obtain their golden egg, without which, they cannot proceed. At the sound of the canon, Cedric Diggory, representing Hogwarts, will face his dragon, followed by Fleur Delacour, representing Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum, representing Durmstrang, and finally, Harry Potter, also representing Hogwarts!”

A loud boom sounded, and Cedric emerged from a hole in the rocks. There wasn’t time for you to cheer, as the Swedish Short-Snout flew into the enclosure, as if lured there. Cedric removed his wand from his pocket, calmly pointing it at a nearby rock. It changed into a bounding labrador and the dragon set its sights on the dog. Now distracted, Cedric sprinted for the egg, but the dragon had seen him. It shot a jet of fire at him, and his scream could be heard from where you sat. 

“Cedric!” you screamed before you could think. One hand cupping his cheek, Cedric grabbed the egg with the other, holding it up in triumph. Madame Pomfrey appeared and led him out, and Charlie Weasley along with three other men lured the dragon away. “Cedric Diggory has retrieved his egg! Taking into consideration the swiftness of completion, skills demonstrated, and damage sustained to the other eggs, the judges have awarded Mister Diggory 38 points!” You cheered loudly, adrenaline pumping through your veins.

Fleur and Krum got past their dragons quickly, Fleur scoring only 20 points due to the simplicity of the charm used, and Krum scored 40. Finally, Harry emerged, shaking slightly. The Hungarian Horntail roared, shooting fire at him. Harry dove behind a rock, panic on his face. “Your wand, Harry!” you cried. “Your wand!” He drew his wand and cast, “Accio Firebolt!” As he hid from the dragon, you could only hope and pray that this would work. Then, Harry’s broom soared into the arena and Harry mounted it. It was plain that he was using diversional quidditch tactics, and he scooped up the egg in minutes.

“Harry Potter has earned 40 points!” You stood and ran to the tent, needing to see your boys. When you entered, Cedric was holding a cloth to his face, Fleur’s skirt was singed, and Harry was bleeding. “Y/N!” You ran to Cedric, pressing a kiss to his lips.” “I’m so proud of you!” He smiled and pulled you onto his lap. Madame Pomfrey was tending to Harry, Moody hobbling in. “Let me see you, sonny,” he grunted, pushing past Madame Pomfrey.

“Professor!” she exclaimed. “I am attending to this boy!” “You can do that in a second! Hmm, nasty cut ya got here, let me see.” Harry yelped as something cold was pressed to his wounded skin. “Nothing’ too serious, I reckon you’ll be fine.” He hobbled out, Madame Pomfrey sighing. “Well, then,~ ferula~. There we are. Now you stay here for a bit, I’ll be back soon.” Cedric stood, walking over and sitting next to Harry. “I am so proud of you, Cub,” he said, kissing him. “I knew you could do it, love,” you sat on his other side. “Think there’ll be a party in the common room?” “Definitely.” You smiled. “I’ll have to divide my time between the two of you!” You kissed Harry, feeling him slacken in your arms. “So, so proud of you, Hary.”

***

Meanwhile, Mad-Eye Moody walked to the edge of the grounds before Apparating. He landed in Little Hangleton and entered the big house on the hill. He ascended the stairs, entering the small room off the landing. Bowing low before the chair, fear filled him. “Well?” said a cold, high voice. “My Lord,” Moody replied, presenting a vial containing a few drops of crimson fluid. “I have it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough, there were parties in both the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor common rooms. Both you and Harry spent about 2 hours with Cedric and the Hufflepuffs before deciding to head over to Gryffindor. “Hey love,” you got Cedric’s attention. “Harry and I are gonna go to the Gryffindor party.” “Okay,” Cedric replied, kissing yours and Harry’s foreheads. “I’ll see you both later. I love you, and Cub, I’m so damn proud of you.” Harry smiled as you took his hand, leaving the Hufflepuff common room.

It seemed everyone in the entire school was in one of the two common rooms, but there were a fre stragglers, mainly Slytherins who were unwilling to support either Harry or Cedric. “Why so sad Potter?” Malfoy called from across the corridor. “My father and I had a bet, you see. I didn’t think you were gonna last 10 minutes in this tournament, but he disagrees. He thought you wouldn’t last 5!” “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” You physically had to hold Harry back, and Draco laughed. “Where’s your other lover, Potter, did he finally come to his senses?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy, you sneered. “Oh wait, you couldn’t even get one!” “How dare you talk to me like that?” “Come on Harry,” you said gently, ignoring Malfoy’s insults. The Fat Lady let Harry in without the password, “But only this once!”, and the cheering Gryffindors were seen. “We knew you could do it, Harry!” said Hermione, pulling him into a hug. Fred and George hoisted him onto their shoulders. “We knew you wouldn’t lose an arm!” “Or a leg!” “Pack it in all together?” “Never!” Seamus had somehow gotten ahold of the egg, and was shaking it around.

“Go on Harry, what’s the clue?” He tossed it to Harry who was smiling widely. “Who wants me to open it?” Everyone cheered. “Do you want me to open it?” More cheers. Harry twisted the latch on the egg and the gold panels fell open. Instead of the clue everyone was expecting, horrible screaming was heard, and Harry struggled to close it again. Fred and Geroge had nearly dropped him and now Harry was stumbling towards you. “What the bloody hell was that?” Ron had come down from the boys dorms and was looking accusingly at the collected partygoers.

“Uhh, alright everyone, go back to your knitting, this is gonna be awkward enough without you lot listening in.” It was almost unnatural how quickly everyone returned to their dorms and respective common rooms. The room was now empty except for you, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. “Look,” Ron said, stepping closer. “I’m really sorry Harry. I shouldn’t have doubted you, I should have listened to you when you told me that you didn’t enter. I didn’t see why someone would lie about something like this, but now I see that you weren’t.

“I should have supported you from the start, but I didn’t, and I’m really sorry.” Harry hesitated before replying. “Yeah, you should have. I really wish you would’ve been there for me. But I forgive you, Ron.” Harry released your hand and hugged Ron. Hermione sighed, “Boys!” and Ginny laughed quietly. Hearing Ron’s apology had taken such a weight off of Harry’s shoulders, and the exhaustion of the day hit him all at once. “Come on babe,” you said, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s get up to bed.” “But Ced-” “We’ll see him tomorrow, besides, he’s celebrating with his House.”

Harry let himself be led upstairs and be undressed and redressed in pajamas. You threw one of his shirts over your head, removed Harry’s glasses, pulled the bed hangings closed, and cast a few silencing charms. Harry cuddled into your chest as you pulled the blankets over his shoulders. “You did so well today, love,” you praised as Harry drifted off to sleep. “I’m so proud of you, baby. We both are. I love you so much, Harry.” Joy and pride filled Harry’s heart as sleep claimed him, pride that he succeeded, joy that you love him and joy that Cedric loves him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanings of the flowers mentioned are in the end notes :D

For the remainder of November, all three of you were able to forget about the tournament. After mid term exams had concluded, you were more than happy to lounge in Cedric’s arms for hours on end. The Yule Ball was rapidly approaching, and Cedric was currently in the greenhouses gathering a bouquet for Harry. It was decided that Cedric and Harry would go together to the Ball, and aside from the first dance, they would spend the entire evening with you. 

Hermione had handed Cedric a list before he’d left. “You want to get these,” she’d said. “Trust me.” “But why? Why not just roses? Harry likes roses!” “I’m sure he does, but these,” she indicated the list. “Have meanings! For example, coxcomb symbolizes unfading love, and heliotrope means devotion.” Cedric nodded. “Okay, I’ll get these.” Half an hour, Cedric returned from the greenhouses with a bouquet of caladiums, white carnations, red chrysanthemums, gooseberry, orchid, coxcomb, and heliotrope. They were tied together with a red ribbon.

“They're beautiful,” you commented. From behind his back, Cedric handed you a small arrangement of primroses and a single red rose. “Couldn’t forget about my girl, now could I?” You blushed and took the flowers. “He’s coming!” Harry was walking into the Great Hall, flecks of snow in his hair. “Cub,” Cedric said, walking towards him. “It would make me the happiest man alive if you’d go to the Yule Ball with me.” Harry gasped as Cedric handed him the bouquet. “Ced, of course I’ll go with you!” He kissed him, and a few people clapped. “What about Y/N?” “We’ll be with her all night, cub. The champions are only in the spotlight for the first dance.” Harry nodded. “I love you.” “And I Iove you, Cub.”

***

Your dorm mate zipped your dress as you put your lipstick on. You wore an ice blue dress that fell to the floor, the rhinestones glittering in the low light of the dorm. Your hair was curled into an updo, one ringlet falling past your shoulder. The champions were lined in the entryway, on the arms of their dates. Harry’s face brightened upon seeing you. “Merlin,” Cedric whispered. “You, my love, look absolutely stunning.” “How did we get so lucky?” Harry added. “Thank you, loves.” “Champions! Oh, hello Miss L/N, you look lovely,” Professor McGonagall hurried in. “You may proceed into the Great Hall. Now, Champions!....” 

Finding a spot where you’d be able to see the first dance, you folded your hands in front of you. Krum was the first to enter, Hermione on his arm. She looked resplendent in a dress of pale pink, the biggest smile on her face. Fleur was accompanied by some Ravenclaw you’d never met, and bringing up the rear were your boys. You grinned at them and Harry was smiling so wide, it seemed physically impossible for him to be any happier. Flitwick cued up the band and the champions began the first dance. 

Cedric rested one hand on Harry’s waist, the other was holding his hand. “You look so handsome, Cub.” “So do you, Ced. I’m so lucky.” Cedric looked to you, seeing the fond expression on your face. “I’d say we both are.” After the first dance concluded, Cedric approached you, extending a hand. “May I have this dance?” “Why, of course.” Cedric twirled you onto the dance floor, holding you close. “I love you, my gorgeous girl.” “I love you too, Cedric.” You danced with Harry before the Weird Sisters played their first set. “Drinks?” Cedric asked, putting an arm around both of you.

“Sure.” He led you and Harry into the entrance hall where refreshment tables were now set up. “I’ll be back,” Harry said, taking a long sip of butterbeer. “I need some air. You two stay here, I won’t be long.” You and Cedric nodded, him pointing out something he saw in the grand staircase. The December wind was a welcome sensation, refreshing from the stifling heat of the Hall. “It’s happened, Severus!” It was Karkaroff, but what did he want with Snape? “You can’t deny it any longer!” “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Igor.” 

Karkaroff rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a red snake on his forearm. “Don’t lie, Severus!” “I am doing nothing of the sort.” Despite his denial, his right hand wandered to his left arm. What, Harry wondered, was this all about? He went back inside, not wanting to overhear too much. You were waiting for him, Cedric nowhere to be seen. “There you are! That Skeeter woman wants a photo of the champions.” Harry nodded, following you into the trophy room. Rita was surprisingly brief, taking the photo without comment. “You three!” she said, indicating you, Cedric, and Harry. “Let’s get one of the happy trio, shall we?”

You put an arm around each of your boys, smiling. “There we are! Now, if I could just-” “No,” interrupted Cedric. “You had your interview with us, and I don’t want anything Y/N says skewed. “Well,” Rita huffed as she walked out. “Well, my loves, I think we should turn in. We have an early morning tomorrow.” You smiled and kissed Cedric’s cheek, then Harry’s. Tomorrow you’d be taking the Hogwarts Express to Cedric’s house to spend Christmas with him and Harry. “My dorm?” Both you and Harry nodded and walked in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room, excitement for tomorrow blooming in your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caladium: great joy, White carnation: sweet, Red Chrysanthemum, I love you, Gooseberry, anticipation, Orchid, beauty, Primrose, I can’t live without you, Single rose, I love you


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings; Smut, D/s dynamic, subspace/sub drop

Harry hugged Ron and Hermione, the snow flurrying around them. “I’ll see you on the train back. Merry Christmas!” He turned to you and Cedric, smiling ear to ear. Cedric’s parents, Amos and Celia, were waiting on the muggle side of the platform, waiting for you three. “Ready to go?” Harry nodded, wedging himself between you and him. The weather was no better on the other side of the barrier and you quickly ran to Cedric’s family. “Cedric! Harry! Y/N! So good to see you!” “Good to see you too Mr. and Mrs. Diggory!” “Oh please! Call me Amos!”

“Ready to go?” Celia asked, tightening her scarf. The three of you nodded, and Cedric took Harry’s arm. “We’re Apparating,” he told him. “All clear!” Amos said, and the five of you disappeared, reappearing seconds later in the Diggory’s warm living room. “Your trunks are up in Cerd’s room,” Celia said, shrugging her coat off. “I trust the three of you won’t get up to anything?” Cedric laughed, but Harry blushed deeply. “Of course not, ma’am.” “Oh Y/N, so formal! Call me Celia, please!” Cedric led the three of you upstairs to his room.

Quidditch posters and photographs of the three of you, wizarding and muggle, lined the walls. On his nightstand rested a picture taken after Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup. Cedric had his arms around Harry’s waist, a massive smile on his face. You were kissing Harry, the snitch still fluttering in his hand. On the frame, the words, “My Everything.” were engraved. “God Ced,” Harry whispered. “It’s so ~you~!” “You like it, Cub?” “I love it! Hell, my first bedroom was a cupboard under a staircase!” Cedric winced upon hearing that, as he always did.

Pulling out his wand, he transfigured his bed to fit the three of you. “I know we promised that we wouldn’t ‘get up to anything’,” he said, a devious smirk on his face. “But...I don’t think they need to know.” “Ced! Are you serious?” In response, Cedric tackled him onto the bed, kissing him fiercely. “Oh, I’m serious, Cub. Now strip.” He turned to you, backing you up against the wall, licking a stripe up your neck. “Ced, the door..” “Is locked and heavily warded. Now relax for me, my love.” A moan was heard from behind you, and Cedric turned.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Harry was stroking himself, his eyes closed until he heard Cedric’s voice. “N-no Sir.” He sat on the edge of the bed, summoning a quill from his desk before transfiguring it into a small paddle. “Over my lap now, Cub.” Harry positioned himself over Cedric’s thighs and you laid out before them. “You, my love,” Cedric said to you. “Can touch yourself all you like, but you are not to come. You save that for us.” Nodding, you dropped a hand to your cunt, dragging your fingers through your wet folds before circling your clit. 

“Ten hits, Cub, you will count.” “Yes Sir.” Crack. “One!” Crack. “Two!” It was incredibly arousing, seeing Harry writhe in Cedric’s lap, trying to get some sort of friction on his cock, Cedric’s face contorted in concentration. “Ten! Thank you Sir, please touch me!” “Hmm, I have a better idea. Y/N, come here.” You crawled over to him, squealing in surprise when he pushed you into the bed. “I’m going to fuck you until you scream, and Harry is going to kneel here like the good boy he is, not touching himself. ~Incarcerous~.”

Ropes bound Harry’s arms behind his back, and Cedric made sure they weren’t too tight. “You remember your word?” “Yes Sir, ‘thestral’,” “Good boy. You can beg and cry all you want, but you will not come until we decide you can.” He turned his attention back to you. “Fuck me Ced.” “Oh, I plan to.” He pushed the head of his cock into your soaking pussy and you moaned loudly. He teased you with just the tip until you bucked toward him.

Cedric fucked you slowly at first before increasing the speed of his thrusts. After only a minute or two, Harry was whimpering. “Please Sir, please let me touch myself! Please touch me! Oh please!” Tears were falling now, but you both knew if he needed to stop , he’d use his safeword. “Such a good girl Y/N,” Cedric growled. “Taking my cock so well, letting you fuck you in my parent’s house.” “Fuck! Please Sir, please let me go!” But Cedric acted as if he didn’t hear him, continuing to fuck you. 

“I-I can’t hold on, Sir!” At this, Cedric looked at Harry, his hips thrusting into nothing. His entire body was rigid. “Cub, do we need to stop?” “No! No, don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Hearing his affirmation, Cedric resumed his brutal pace. “Ced, I’m gonna come!” “That’s my good girl, come on my cock, love.” You nearly screamed as Cedric fucked you though your orgasm. Harry’s moans reached a new pitch, one you’d never heard before. He was panting hard, watching as Cedric continued fucking you. Cedric kissed you, nipping your bottom lip. “Uunngh!” Both of you turned to see Harry, his cock spurting his release onto his stomach and the sheets before him before toppling sideways.

“Oh my God,” you whispered, propping yourself up on an elbow. Cedric grabbed his wand, hurrying back onto the bed. “~Relashio~!” The ropes fell away and Cedric pulled Harry into his arms. “Get me some blankets,” he said, cradling Harry close, feeling his pulse. He was in full fledged Dom mode now, and caring for Harry was his top priority. You grabbed several flannel blankets and handed them to Cedric. He leaned against the headboard, gently arranging Harry so his head rested in the middle of his chest, the rest of his body on the mattress. 

“Come over here,” Cedric said, indicating where Harry’s torso and legs were resting. “He needs the contact, especially when he comes around.” You leaned into Cedric’s side, Harry's body in your lap. “What happened? Is he okay?” “Well, he came untouched. That’s not something many people can do. And he’s never done it before, hence the drop. I can almost guarantee he’ll be very apologetic when he wakes and very deep in his headspace.” “Why would he be apologetic?” “He came without permission. Of course, I intended to jerk him off after we were though, I knew it wouldn’t take long, but this? This is new.”

He draped the blankets around your shoulders, tucking one around Harry, effectively cocooning you three. Cedric waved his wand at the door, removing the wards and unlocking the door. “Mum and dad’ll be really suspicious if it’s locked.” Harry laid immobile for a solid half hour before rousing. Slightly panicked, he tried to sit up before Cedric stopped him. “Easy Cub, settle down. You’re alright, we’re right here.” “Wha-? Did I? Oh no…” Cedric looked at you as if to say ~I told you so~ as Harry tried to string together a sentence. 

“Sir, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m so so sorry. Please don’t punish me.” “Hush now, Cub. I know you didn’t mean to, there will be no punishments. Now tell me, how did it feel?” “Really good,” Harry breathed. “Here, drink something.” Cedric summoned a glass and filled it. “Thank you, Sir.” He laid in yours and Cedric’s arms for hours until Celia knocked on the door calling you down for dinner. So far, this was the best Christmas ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/I is your first initial

“Wake up, Cub.” Cedric’s soft voice and your tender touches drew Harry from his sleep. Harry opened his eyes, the morning sunlight casting shadows on your face. She’s so beautiful he thought as he rubbed his eyes. Cedric handed him his glasses, kissing his forehead. “Merry Christmas, Ceb, my love.” You handed Harry a small box wrapped in Gryffindor red paper. “This is from Cedric and I,” you said as he took the box. Harry tore the paper and removed the lid. Inside was a necklace, the charm a golden snitch. Harry turned it over, tearing up at the inscription.

~Our beloved Harry, our light, our angel, our Lion Cub. We love you more than words can say. You are our greatest treasure. -C & Y/I~. “Do you like it, love?” you asked, Cedric’s arms around you. “I love it. Thank you so much!” He flung himself into yours and Cedric’s arms. “Of course, Cub, I love you.” “I love you Harry,” you said, kissing him. “There are other presents from us downstairs, but we wanted to give this to you here.” “I love it, I love you so much. Harry grabbed one of Cedric’s hoodies and pulled it on, smiling when he saw you doing the same. 

“Why did I even bother getting you two presents when all you want is my hoodies?” “Because you love us?” “That I do, Cub.” The three of you made your way downstairs to see Celia making mountains of pancakes and French toast. “Merry Christmas! Eat up, there’s plenty to go around!” “Mum likes to cook by hand,” Cedric said. “Says it comes from the heart.” A napkin flew from the cupboard and smacked him in the face. “It does!” Celia shouted, laughing. After breakfast, Cedric herded you into the living room around the Christmas tree. 

Harry opened his stack of gifts first. There was the usual Weasley jumper and box of sweets from Mrs. Weasley, and a sock from the Dursleys. “What in the name of Merlin is that?” “My ‘gift’ from my aunt and uncle. Last year it was a paperclip.” Cedric was filled with anger, but it was short-lived when Harry opened his first gift from Cedric. It was a new pair of quidditch gloves, said to keep a better grip on the snitch. “Thank you Ced, I love them!” “Of course, Cub. I checked, they’re legal, so you can use them when you play Hufflepuff, you’ll need it.” “Ha! As if!” 

Your first gift from Cedric was a fancy quill that never needed to be sharpened or replaced. Other gifts for both of you included sweaters, books, a beginner’s potions guide for Harry. (“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.”) Finally, Cedric handed you a small box. “This is sort of for both of you, since it’s our first Christmas together.” There was a small silver whistle inside, and you looked at Cedric quizzically. “Blow it,” he encouraged. You did, and a beautiful tawny owl fluttered in. “Cedric Amos Diggory, you did not get me an owl!” “But I did, love. You said you wanted one and Hedwig could use a friend.”

As if listening for her name, the snowy owl flew in, perching on Harry’s shoulder. She was looking at the new owl, as if studying her. “What should I name her?” “Maybe Hazle?” “Yeah, I like that. Hedwig, this is Hazle, Hazle, this is Hedwig.” Hedwig hopped off Harry’s shoulder towards Hazle. She was clearly inspecting her now. After a moment, she clicked her beak and nuzzled Hazle’s feathers. “She likes her! Oh, Ced! Here’s your presents!” He smiled gratefully and opened the first one, a framed photo of you and Harry. “I love it,” he said, kissing your and Harry’s cheeks. The rest of his gifts were opened and the wrapping cleared away. “Merry Christmas, my loves.” Harry cuddled into Cedric’s side where he sat on the couch, as did you. “Love you.” “Love you Ced.” “I love you more.”


	11. Chapter  11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the second half of the chapter

You, Cedric, and Harry arrived back at Hogwarts on January third, the three of you making a beeline for the Hufflepuff common room. There were house elves stoking the flames and setting out mugs of hot cocoa and little cakes. “Master Diggory! Master Potter! Mistress L/N! So good to see you!” Cedric smiled, unwinding his scarf from his neck. “Thank you Rex. Come on, Cub, I think my bed is waiting for us.” Despite how sexual his implication sounded, you both knew it was anything but. Cedric wanted to keep you both close before holiday officially ended. 

The fire was blazing in the hearth of Cedric’s room, his bed already turned down. “I have some work to catch up on,” you said, propping yourself up on his headboard, taking your work from your bag. Harry laid at the foot of the bed, his head resting on folded arms. He saw Cedric’s golden egg on his desk, and anxiety and dread filled him. “Ced?” he asked, his voice breathy. “Ced, have you figured the egg out yet?” “No, not yet.” Cedric turned to face him, seeing the slight panic on his face.

“Hey,” he said, taking Harry’s face in his hands. “Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, Cub. I don’t want you to stress too much about this. We will figure this out, alright? You are not alone in this.” You nodded, still scratching your quill across your parchment. “We’ve got you, love.” Harry nodded and Cedric kissed him. “Here’s what I’m going to do, I’m going to carry the egg around with me and if I think of anything to solve it, I’ll tell you, okay?” Harry nodded again. “You are not alone, you never have been alone.” He kissed him, feeling Harry sag in his arms. “Love you, Ced.” “I love you more, Cub.”

***

It happened 3 weeks after break ended. Cedric was walking along the shore of the Black Lake, his nose in a book, the egg tucked under his arm. As he wasn’t watching where he was going, he tripped over a tree root, sending both his book and the egg flying out of his arms. The book landed on some nearby rocks; the egg, however, flew into the water. “Damn it,” Cedric cursed as he dropped his bag from his shoulder, preparing to enter the icy depths of the lake. Just then, he saw light coming from where the egg lie, bubbles breaking the surface. He removed his cloak and outer robes and dove in.

The water was freezing, and all Cedric wanted in that moment was to get back to the castle and warm up. Then he heard it: “~Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this: we've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took. but past an hour - the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back~” Cedric latched the egg and broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. 

He fastened his cloak around his neck and sprinted to the castle. He knew you’d be in your dorm while Harry was in Transfiguration, so that’s where he headed. “Y/N!” he called as he opened the door. “Ced? Merlin’s beard, why are you soaked?” “Egg, look, no time to explain, I have to change and tell Harry. Meet me in the Prefect’s bathroom at 9 o’clock tonight, use Harry’s cloak, okay? Gotta go, love you!” He kissed your cheek before bolting out. You shook your head as you turned your focus back to the essay you were writing.

Now dry and warm, Harry penned a note to send to Harry. Hazle hadn’t delivered anything, and something small within the school should be an easy first task. He tied the note to her leg, stroking her feathers. Hedwig clicked her beak, apparently annoyed that she was not chosen for this task. “Sorry girl,” Cedric said, petting the snowy owl. “Hazle needs the practice. Now Hazle, I need you to take this to Harry, he’s in the castle, alright? Don’t wait for a reply.” The tawny blinked slowly and flew off. Harry was just finishing his cat-to-cauldron transfiguration when Hazle flew in, extending her leg to Harry. He took the note just as McGonagall looked over. “Something interesting, Mister Potter?” “No ma’am, just Hermione reminding me about a quiz tomorrow.” McGonagall nodded and turned around. ~Prefect’s bathroom, 9 o'clock, go with Y/N with the cloak. -Ced~

***

The door to the Prefect’s bathroom was slightly open, and you and Harry slipped inside easily. You bolted the door as you slipped off the cloak. Cedris sat at the edge of the massive tub, a towel around his waist, the egg in his lap. “So, you said, undressing and putting a robe on. “I’m assuming this has something to do with the egg?” “It does. I dropped it while I was walking and it fell into the lake. Listen.” He lowered it under the water and opened it. Harry braced for the screaming, but the water only bubbled. 

“Come here, both of you.” Slipping the robe from your shoulders, you settled into the water, which barely covered your breasts. Harry did the same, stripping and lowering himself into the water, as did Cedric, tossing the towel aside and sitting next to you. He closed the egg, the bubbles stopping. “Okay, go under the water.” You looked at him as if he had three heads. “I’m serious, you too, Harry.” All three of you took a deep breath and submerged yourselves, Cedric opening the egg once more. The most beautiful song was heard, you would have gasped had you not been underwater.

You surfaced, moving your wet hair from your face. “Holy shit.” “Yeah,” Cedric saud, Harry pressed close to his side. “We’ll have to decipher that.” He turned his attention to Harry, whose hips were moving against Cedric’s thigh. “Cub, do you need something?” Harry swallowed. The sight of your pussy and Cedric’s cock has turned him on far more than he was willing to admit, having his two lovers naked in a bathtub was making it all the more difficult. 

“Ced,” he moaned when Cedric took his cock in hand. “I need you.” “Need me where, Cub?” “Will you fuck my ass, please?” Cedric laughed, summoning his wand from his pile of clothes. “Yes, Cub, I will fuck your ass. But what about Y/N? What will she be getting?” Harry moaned before answering. “I-I’ll fuck her, if she wants that.” You kissed Harry fiercely, biting his lip. “Of course I want that, love.” Cedric flicked his wand, prepping and lubing Harry’s ass. He moved to stand behind him, slowly entering him. 

“Ohhhhh fuck, Cedric!” “That’s it Cub, let me hear you.” Once Cedric had set a pace, water splashing around them, he motioned for you to join them. You faced the edge of the massive tub, feeling Cedric walk Harry closer to you. “Make our Y/N feel good,” he said roughly, not faltering his thrusts into Harry’s ass. His cock prodded at your cunt and you arched back, dropping a hand to help him. Once he was inside you, the three of you collectively moaned. “Fuck yourself on my cock, Cub, fuck our Y/N.” You and Cedric stood still while Harry moved between you, fucking Cedric’s cock on one stroke, fucking your pussy on the other.

Cedric leaned forward, rubbing your clit while sucking on Harry’s neck. “My loves,” he moaned. “So good for me, so damn good.” Harry whimpered, his thrusts faltering. “Don’t come yet, Cub. I want you to make Y/N come first.” Harry tossed his head back and moaned. “That’s it, Cub, let us hear how good we make you feel.” Cedric’s hand massaged your clit faster and you cried out, your orgasm washing over you. “You may come now,” Cedric sayd, and it was all he needed, resting his forehead against your shoulders as he did. Cedric moaned his own release, pulling out and sitting on one of the benched within the tub.

“Come here, loves.” He helped arrange both of you in his lap, Harry facing you, both resting your heads on Cedric’s shoulders. He kissed Harry, and then you, long and sweet. “I love you both so much,” he whispered. “Love you too, Ced.” Harry hummed, he was slipping into his headspace now that a major stressor was removed. As Cedric sat with his loves in his lap, the warm water lapping around him, he heard a giggle. “Oh! What have we here?” Moaning Myrtle was floating casually above the water, peering down at the three of you. “Get away Myrtle!” Cedric snapped, and she floated away, crying. You laughed and Harry snuggled deeper into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-sexual subspace implied at the end of the chapter

“Okay,” Hermione says, several books open in front of her. You, Harry, Hermione and Cedric had been camped out in the library for hours, deciphering the egg’s riddle. The task was tomorrow, and admittedly, you, Harry, and Cedric had gotten distracted with classes and such, thinking that since they heard the clue, it would be very straightforward. They were wrong. Now scrambling for answers, Madam Pince would kick them out any second now, and they still had no idea what to do. “Granger, L/N!” Moody announced, making all of you jump. “Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. Diggory, you’d best get to bed, son.”

Cedric did not question this, just pressed a kiss to your cheek, then Harry’s. “I’ll see you tomorrow Cub, I love you.” You kissed Harry’s cheek as well. “I’ll see you at breakfast, love.” The three of you exited the library, Moody limping along behind you, leaving Harry alone. He had to crack this, he had to. After a while, the lines of the books blurred together, and his cheek rested on a page. “I can’t sleep,” Harry said aloud, needing to keep his focus. But seconds after he’d said it, his eyes were shut and soft snores emitted from his mouth.

***

“Ahh! Good, Miss Granger, Miss L/N!” Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, a smile on his face. Ron was here as well, as was a young blonde girl. “You all are here because you are what will be ‘stolen’ from our champions. Gabrielle for Fleur, Miss Granger for Viktor, Miss L/N for Cedric, and Mister Weasley for Harry. I will say it was a difficult decision of who to pair you with, Miss L/N, both Cedric and Harry treasure you a great deal.” You smiled, looking at the floor. “Sir,” Hermione said. “You mean to tell me we’ll be underwater for an hour?” There was fear in his voice, and rightfully so. 

“Yes Miss Granger. But not to worry, I will cast a sleeping spell on you that will lift when you break the surface of the water tomorrow. No harm will come to you, I assure you.” You looked at the others. Ron looked like he’d be sick, and Gabrielle was staring at Fawkes, captivated by his ruby feathers. “Any questions?” “What will happen if they don’t find us?” “I shall retrieve you myself.” Dumbeldore stood, drawing his wand from his sleeve. He cast the spell and everything went dark. 

***

Cedric entered the Great Hall the next morning, searching for Harry, finding him pacing. “Cub? What’s the matter?” “I can’t find Y/N anywhere!” “Look at me, it’s alright, she’s probably sleeping, we were up pretty late last night.” “Champions! Please proceed down to the lake!” “Let’s go.” Cedric took Harry’s hand, leading him out of the Great Hall. The day was warm for February, but the thought of diving into the frigid lake made Harry shiver. The four champions were assembled in a line on the edge of the dock, the bottom of the lake invisible.

“Each of our four champions had had something stolen from them,” Dumbledore announced. “Something they treasure dearly. When the canon sounds, they will have one hour to retrieve it, after which it will be lost forever. Good luck, champions!” The canon sounded, and Cedric dove into the water, the Bubble-Head charm already cast. Harry shoved the Gillyweed that Dobby had given him into his mouth, gagging at the slimy texture. He was then pushed into the water, momentarily suffocating. Then, the gills and webbed feet formed, and he was off, swimming into the depths of the lake. 

Cedric had reached the merpeople’s village, wand in hand, ready to defend himself. But the merpeople simply peered out of the houses, some outwardly pointing at him. Cedric knew that merpeople were typically aggressive, but today, they seemed passive, perhaps they were ordered not to attack? Cedric couldn’t dwell on the matter, he needed to find whatever it was that was stolen from him.

After about 10 minutes of aimless swimming, he saw it. Several emotions ran through him at once; rage, fear, and joy. You, along with Ron, Hermione, and who appeared to be a miniature Fleur, were tethered to the bottom of the lake by your ankles. Your eyes were shut and periodically, bubbles exited your nose, indicating you were still breathing. Harry appeared behind Cedric, fear and confusion on his face. He pointed from you to Ron. Thought he couldn’t speak, his meaning was clear. “Who do I take?” Cedric pointed to you, then himself, them to Ron, then Harry. “I take Y/N, you take Ron.” 

Harry nodded and began tugging at the vines on Ron’s leg with little success of freeing him. While he was attempting to free Ron, Cedric had released you and was carrying you to the surface. The instant your heads were above water, you gasped for breath, Cedric holding you close against him. “Hey, hey, hey. Y/N, it’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you.” “What happened? Where was I?” Cedric helped you onto the dock, wrapping you in towels and blankets before answering. “You’re what they took from me.”

“Harry?” “He’s still down there,” Cedric responded, just as Krum surfaced with Hermione. Fleur was surrounded by her fellow Beauxbatons, crying. “She had to tap out,” Cedric explained. The hour had run out, and Harry still had yet to return. “He’ll be fine, I'm sure of it.” Suddenly, Ron and Gabrielle surfaced, but Harry was nowhere to be found. Cedric crept to the edge of the dock, nearly falling when he flew out of the water. “Cub? Harry, can you hear me?” “I need all the judges over here!” Dumbledore called. 

Harry coughed and sputtered as Hermione wrapped him in blankets. “I’m fine, but what happened to Fleur?” “She couldn’t get past the grindylows!” “The winner of the second task is...Cedric Diggory!” You threw yourself into his arms, kissing him. “You did it! I’m so proud of you!” “Coming in second place, despite returning outside the time limit, for demonstration of outstanding moral fiber, we award Harry Potter second place!” You and Cedric knelt where he was still on the ground, pulling him into your arms. “I’m ~so~ proud of you, Cub!” You kissed him, as did, Cedric, keeping him close. The cold seemed to just be getting to him, and you could tell he was on the edge of his headspace. “Come on, Cub,” Cedric said, helping him to his fee. “Let’s get back to the castle and get you warmed up.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-sexual subspace throughout this chapter

Harry continued shivering the entire walk up to the castle, you and Cedric keeping your arms around him, Your first stop was the Prefect’s bathroom, though your intentions were far more innocent that last time. Cedric locked the door, tossing the now soaked towels onto the floor, taking Harry’s from his shoulders as well. His eyes were glazed over, and both you and Cedric knew it wasn’t just from the cold anymore. “Come here, Cub.” Harry did, and Cedric removed his drenched clothes along with his own, helping him into the hot water. Harry sighed as he lowered himself below the surface, sagging into Cedric’s chest.

“You did so well today, Cub, I’m so proud of you.” Seeing that your boys were okay for the moment, you slipped out of the bathroom and made your way to the Hufflepuff common room to get clothes for you, Harry, and Cedric. From his dresser, you took three pairs of sweatpants and three hoodies, and arranged the blankets and pillows on Cedric’s bed for when you returned. As an afterthought, you called for a house elf. “Mistress L/N bes calling me?” “Yes, can you light a fire and make sure the sheets are warmed for when me, Harry, and Cedric get back?” “Of course Mistress! Can I’s be bringing some hot cocoa too?” “Sure.”

The elf made herself busy and you left the room. Back in the Prefect’s bathroom, Harry was cuddled up against Cedric’s chest, the latter, murmuring praises in the former’s ear. “How is he?” you asked, setting the clothes on a bench and sitting on the edge of the tub. “He’s in his headspace, but I expected that. Quiet, clingy, needy.” “Well, good thing we’re here, isn’t it?” “That it is, my love, that it is.” Harry wasn’t asleep, but he was very still. There was no longer any steam rising from the water. 

“Harry? Cub, are you ready to get out?” He moved his head, but it wasn’t clear if it meant yes or no. “Verbal answers, Cub.” “Yeah.” Cedric stood, setting Harry on a towel that was laid out behind him. You took another towel and began drying his hair, Harry leaning into your touch. Cedric summoned one of the hoodies and sweatpants, dressing Harry after he was dry. Once you and Cedric were dressed, he picked him up, carrying him to his dorm, not caring who saw. As the house elf had promised, there was a blazing fire in the hearth and the sheets had heating charms on them.

Cedric laid with Harry in his arms, his chest to Harry’s back, arms wound around his waist. You laid facing him, carding a hand through his hair. “You were so brave today, my love. I’m so damn proud of you.” “We are,” Cedric added. “I know you were scared, I was too, but you did so well, Cub. We’re so proud of you.” Harry snuggled closer to Cedric and you scooted closer to him, Cedric pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Do you need anything, Cub?” Harry shook his head. “Just need you both here.” You titled his chin up to kiss him, and he whimpered. “We’re not going anywhere.”

***

When Harry woke, there was sunlight hitting his face, arm around his waist. He turned over to find you, fast asleep, holding him close. Harry smiled and buried his face in your chest, inhaling your scent. Cedric wasn’t in the room, but Harry wasn’t concerned. Maybe it was because he’d just woken up, but he was content to lay in your arms until he died. You stirred with a yawn, tightening your arms around Harry. “Good morning, my love. How do you feel?” He smiled, kissing you softly. 

“I feel great. Where’s Ced?” You laughed quietly. “Well, none of us ate dinner last night, so he went to the kitchens to get us some breakfast.” Just as you finished that sentence, the door opened and Cedric entered, followed by several plates of breakfast. “Good morning, my loves! I come bearing food!” Harry sat up, reaching for the nearest plate of pancakes. There were also waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, and 2 pitchers of orange juice. The three of you feasted, not realizing how hungry you were. A different house elf popped in, cleared the dishes, and popped back out. “We have a bit of a break now,” Cedric said. “The Third Task isn’t until June 24th.” Harry smiled as Cedric kissed him. He had four months to focus on his classes, to spend time with his lovers, he was undeniably happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure filth in this chapter, D/s dynamic and spanking. No plot if you're uncomfortable w/ heavier smut

Now being able to put more of his focus on his classes, Harry’s grades improved remarkably. It was a visible change, his moods were more positive, he had more energy, and he was going into his headspace less often. When he did, it was after the three of you had had sex, and that, as Cedric said, was to be expected. Today, Harry was secluded in the library working on Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. You were in Cedric’s dorm working on Astronomy, and Cedric was in the Room of Requirement, planning. 

What he was planning, you only had a slight idea. He’d told you he wanted to try something new with you and Harry and to bring him to the Room of Requirement around 5 o’clock. At quarter to 5, you shut your book, grabbing the bag Cedric had asked you to bring with you. The library was quiet, as always, and you saw Harry, taking up an entire table with his books and parchment. His head was bowed in deep concentration, and he didn’t seem to hear you approach. 

“Hey love,” you said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped, laughing quietly when he realized it was you. “Oh, hey Y/N. What’s up?” “Ced wants me to bring you to the Room of Requirement. Are you at a good place to stop?” He snapped his books shut and banished them into his bag. “Hell yes, I’ve been waiting for an excuse to stop for hours!” Harry stood, taking your offered hand and exiting the library. Cedric was waiting in the seventh floor corridor, a smug smile on his face. “Hello, my loves.”

“Hey Ced. Why did you want us to come up here?” “That, Cub, is a surprise.” He paced before the wall three times and the ornate door appeared. “After you, Cub.” Cedric opened the door, holding it open for you and Harry. He gasped as he entered, and you heard Cedric close the door behind you. Before you were racks of various implements: floggers, riding crops, whips, canes, handcuffs, blindfolds, gags, and more. Harry shivered when Cedric approached behind him, gently caressing his shoulders

“Strip for me, Cub.” His voice was thick with lust, and Harry knew that it would be better to obey now, ask questions later. He removed his clothes, folding them and placing them on a nearby shelf. “Today,” Cedric said, circling Harry, eyeing his form. “We’re going to try something new. If it’s too much, you know your safeword. What is it?” “Thestral, Sir.” “Good.” You’d changed into a silk robe that hung open, revealing your breasts. “We’ve never experimented with impact play before. I know you’ve had bad experiences with things like this, so here’s what I’m going to do:

“I’m going to take each tool and strike the palm of your hand once. After, you will tell me which ones you wish to proceed with, am I clear?” “Yes Sir.” “Good boy. Sit on the edge of the bed and hold out your palm.” Harry did, and you sat behind him, kissing his neck sensually. “First, the crop,” Cedric announced before swatting his hand. Harry tried not to jump, but it was hard to repress memories of the Dursleys. “N-not this one, Sir, please.” Cedric sent it back to the rack, now marked with a red ribbon.

“Alright Cub, not the crop. How about this?” He summoned the cane, swatting his hand. Harry quickly shook his head, retracting his palm. “No, Sir, not that one either.” It too was sent back to the rack. “You’re okay,” you reassured. “We’re here, you’re safe.” Harry took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay to continue?” “Yes Sir, I’m okay.” “That’s my good boy.” Harry held out his hand, yelping as the whip grazed his palm. “I sort of like that one, Sir,” he said shyly. Cedric smiled, conjuring a green ribbon and setting it aside. 

“You’re doing so well for us, Cub. Here’s the last one.” Cedric swung the flogger, and Harry moaned. “Sir, Sir I like that one. I like that one a lot.” It was different that he’d expected, nothing like the crop or the cane. “Good boy.” Cedric glanced at Harry’s hard cock, smiling. He sat next to him, pulling him in for a kiss. “Over my lap, Harry, remember your safeword.” As Harry moved to drape himself over Cedric’s lap, you knelt in front of them, slowly stroking Harry’s cock.

He moaned, bucking his hips to get more friction. “I’m going to give you 10 hits, Harry,” Cedric said, adjusting the flogger in his hand. “I want you to count them.” When he shuddered, Cedric placed a hand on the small of his back. “We’ve got you right here, love. You are safe.” Harry nodded, and Cedric raised his arm. The tendrils of the flogger spread over his ass, the sensation combined with your strokes making him moan loudly. “One!” “Good boy, Harry.” Another swat. “Two!......... Ten!” 

Cedric lifted Harry, pulling him into a searing kiss. “Are you okay, Cub, do we need to stop?” But Harry’s eyes were glazed over, his chest heaving. “No! No Sir, please don’t stop!” “Alright Cub, what do you want?” “I-I want….. I want…” “Tell us, love,” you urged, biting gently on his neck. “I want Y/N to ride me!” Cedric stroked his cock as you pushed Harry’s shoulders to the bed. You tossed the silk robe aside, tossing your hair over your shoulder as you sunk down on his cock. 

You moaned as you bounced on Harry’s length. “Fuck, Y/N, harder, more!” You leaned to kiss him, deepening your thrusts. “Oh shit! Yes, yes! Mmmmmmm!” Cedric was stroking himself as if his life depended on it, knelt next to Harry’s head. “So good for us Harry, making our Y/N feel good.” Harry turned his head toward Cedric, seeking some type of contact. “Can I come on your face, Cub?” “Yes! Please Sir!” Cedric threw his head back, his release landing on Harry’s face.

You sucked a mark on his neck as you came, feeling Harry release inside of you as well. “Such a good boy,” Cedric praised, cleaning his face with a washcloth. “Our good boy. You summoned one of Cedric’s hoodies and tugged it over Harry’s head. He cuddled into your chest, sighing. “How do you feel, Cub?” “I’m alright, Sir.” “Good, do you need anything?” “Just need you.” Cedric settled next to Harry, putting an arm across his waist. The three of you laid there for an hour before putting yourselves together and heading to the Great Hall for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter!

It was shortly after Cedric and Harry were called away during lunch for an interview with the Prophet (thankfully not done by Rita Skeeter) that it happened. The weight of what your boys were doing hit you like a ton of bricks. Sure, they’d both walked away from the first two tasks relatively unscathed, but you’d read about what the Third Task was: the maze. Said to contain vicious creatures and difficult obstacles, there was little you could do to help Cedric and Harry. You loved them more than anything in the world, but it seemed all you did lately was help them. Of course, you’d continue to do so, but it was piling up, allowing little else to occupy your mind.

These thoughts are what drove you to take refuge in Cedric’s dorm. Wrapped in his blankets, you could almost forget about the next task and pretend you were taking a nap before Potions. Cedric came in about an hour after, surprised to see you. “Hey love, what are you doing here?” You hummed a response, but your voice sounded weak, as if you’d been crying. When you lifted your head, this was found to be true, tears dried on your face. “Y/N, what’s the matter?” Cedric set his bag on the ground, pulling you onto his lap with the blankets still wrapped around you. 

“It’s stupid,” you said, wiping your eyes. “Nothing you say is stupid, love. Please talk to me.” “It sounds really selfish…” “Please, love?” “Alright. With everything going on with the tournament, I feel so stressed and anxious all the time. I keep trying to think of ways to help you guys in the maze, but I can’t! I love you both so much, but these past few months have been really hard for me, worrying if you’ll make it out the other side, and it sort of all came crashing down today.” Cedric internally cursed himself, why hadn’t he given more thought to how this was affecting you?

He pressed several kisses to your face and lips and pulled you closer. “I’m so sorry, Y/N, I should’ve asked how you were handling all this sooner. What can I do for you, love? Please tell me what I can do.” You turned your face into his neck as more tears fell, unable to speak. “Do you want me to get Harry? He’s with Ron and Hermione.” You nodded and Cedric conjured a Patronus which bounded out of the room. After about 10 minutes, Harry entered, visibly concerned. “What’s wrong?” Harry sat down and Cedric filled him in. “Damn it Y/N, I’m sorry. What can we do?” 

“I dunno,” you replied. “Just be here with me? Hold me?” “We can do that,” Cedric said, making room for Harry. He rested his head on your chest, putting his arms around your waist. “We love you Y/N,” Harry said, kissing your jaw. “We couldn’t do this without you.” “We really couldn’t,” Cedric agreed. In your boys’ arms, you relaxed, thoughts of the tournament leaving your mind. Almost unnoticed, Cedric’s hand trailed from your side to your pussy, gently rubbing your through your panties. 

“Ced,” you sighed, rolling your hips into his hand. He pushed your panties aside, slipping one finger into you. You moaned, and Harry tilted your chin to kiss you, his tongue infiltrating your mouth. Cedric pushed two more fingers into you, thumb working your clit. “Mmm, Ced, I’m gonna come,” you moaned against Harry’s mouth. Cedric fingered you harder, your orgasm washing over you. “There’s our girl,” Harry praised, kissing you. You whined when he pulled away, but as he shimmied beneath the blankets, licking a stripe along your cunt, it turned into a moan.

“Oh Harry, fuck baby.” Cedric pinched your nipples as Harry ate you out, tangling your hands into Harry’s chocolate locks. “Oh my god Harry, I’m gonna come!” He sucked hard on your clit and you cried out, Cedric attaching his lips to your neck. Harry surfaced from the blankets, licking his lips. You could feel how hard Cedric was, and you moved to touch him, but he stopped you. “No, love,” he said, pulling you against his chest, Harry snuggling into your side. “Today’s about you, love, let us take care of you.” 

You teasingly rubbed back against him, and you heard the breath catch in his throat. “But what if I want this?” Harry had turned on his side and was gently rutting against your thigh. “Please fuck me Ced,” you said. “Please, I need your cock.” He smiled as he gently turned you in his arms to face him, removing your shorts and panties. Cedric pulled his pants down far enough to remove his cock, tracing it over your folds, making you shiver. “Please,” you breathed, resting your forehead against his.

He pushed into you, both of you releasing a moan. Cedric gripped your hips and bounced you on his cock, his lip between his teeth. “Our strong girl,” he moaned, and you rode him faster. “Here for us whenever we need you, always supporting us.” You came for the third time and Cedric pulled out, easing you onto your back. Harry hovered over you, kissing you softly. He thrust into you, eyes screwing shut at the immense pleasure. “I don’t think I’m gonna last too long Y/N.” 

That proved true as Harry came inside of you about 20 seconds later. Cedric gave you your fourth and final orgasm by rubbing the head of his cock on your clit until you both came. He pulled you into his chest, Harry spooning you from behind. “Thank you,” you whispered, still blissed out. “Of course, Y/N, we’re always here for you, anytime you need us.” “I love you Y/N, we both do,” Harry added, snuggling closer to you. You drifted off into a doze, warm and content with your boys.


	16. Chapter 16

Today was the day, the day of the Third Task. Because the task was happening at dusk, classes were cancelled and the students were enjoying the day on the shore of the lake. You, Harry, and Cedric were in his dorm, pouring over books and scrolls, helping them prepare for tonight. “Okay, what’s the spell to find your bearings?” “Point Me,” Harry said, not looking up from his books. Cedric was muttering incantations under his breath as he read, apparently formulating a strategy. 

House elves brought the three of you meals and when it was time to head down, Professor Sprout herself knocked at the door. She seemed completely unphased to see Harry and you on Cedric’s bed, rather looking as if she expected it. “It’s time,” was all she said, apprehension in her voice. Harry and Cedric grabbed the wands and slipped them into the sleeves of the jerseys they’d been given. You pulled Harry’s quidditch shirt over your head and wrapped Cedric’s Hufflepuff scarf around your neck, taking both of their hands as you made your way down to the pitch.

“You’ve got this,” you said as you exited the castle. “I know you do. We’ve reviewed every spell you could possibly need in there. And I’m going to be in the front of the stands cheering you on the whole time.” The rest of the walk down the hill was spent in silence, and you paused when you arrived at the entrance to the makeshift stands. Amos and Celia were waiting for Cedric, Mrs. Weasley and Bill were there for Harry. You turned to Cedric. “I love you, you can do this.” He pulled you into his arms, kissing you sweetly. “I love you more.”

Harry was focusing on a point in front of him, his shoulders shaking slightly. “You can do this, Harry,” you said, taking his face in your hands. “I know you can. I love you so much.” You pulled him into your arms, holding him tight for a moment. He nodded when he pulled away, squeezing your hand as he walked over to Mrs. Weasley. You entered the stadium, taking a seat next to Ron and Hermione. “You okay?” she asked as you sat, and you nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. A little nervous, but good.”

“Earlier today,” Professor Dumbledore announced to the crowd. “I placed the Triwizard Cup in the center of the maze, only I know of its exact location. Our four champions will enter the maze in the order which they placed in the Second Task. At the sound of the canon, Mister Potter and Mister Diggory will enter, followed by Mister Krum and Miss Dealcour!” He spoke with the champions before they took their places at their respective entrances. You blew a kiss to each of your boys before they entered the maze, the hedges closing the gaps behind them. 

***

It was unnaturally dark inside the maze; that was Cedric’s first thought. He held his wand at the ready, but was still taken by surprise at the sight of a Chimera snarling before him. He quickly stunned it before moving on, making sure to put as much distance between himself and the beast as possible. The branches of the hedges tried to knock him off his feet several times, but were quelled with a simple blasting curse. He continued, feeling as if he’d walked past the same stretch of bushe three times. Suddenly, three masked figures appeared, wands drawn. They were quick, but Cedric was quicker. He raised his wand to cast the body-bind curse, but the figures dissolved into three hissing serpents. “~Vipera Evanesca!~” Cedric cast, and the snakes vanished.

***

So far, Harry had only encountered a few angry bowtruckles that attempted to scratch his eyes out. He’d stunned them and moved on. Before him sat a statue of an eagle, not unlike the one outside the Ravenclaw common room. “What runs, but cannot walk? What babbles, but cannot talk? What has a bed, but cannot sleep?” it asked, unfolding its wings. Harry thought for a long while before answering, “A river!” The eagle stepped aside, letting him pass. This isn’t so bad he thought, but just as the thought had formulated, Harry thought he may be ill.

Yours and Cedric’s bodies lay on the ground before him, bloody and mangled. Your eyes were open, Cedric was reaching for you, even in death. Harry began hyperventilating, he couldn’t see straight, he felt too hot. He began swaying on the spot, and it was all he could do to draw his wand and raise it to the sky. “~Vermillious!~” he cast before dropping to his knees, tears pouring down his cheeks. In a matter of moments, Professor McGonagall entered accompanied by Madame Pomfrey. “Oh Potter,” he muttered, helping him to his feet.” “It’s alright, it’s not real. ~Riddikulus~.” Your bodies turned into a cat chasing a fake mouse, and Madame Pomfrey along with McGonagall helped him out of the maze


	17. Chapter 17

Dread filled you as soon as you saw the sparks. Hermione squeezed your hand, though you could tell she was afraid as well. “I’m sure they’re fine,” she said. McGonagall and Pomfrey entered the maze, emerging 10 minutes later with Harry supported between them. “Oh my god.” Instinct took over, you flew from the stands, running to Harry as fast as your feet would carry you. “What happened?” you asked, kneeling next to Harry who was now curled up in the grass. “Boggart,” McGonagall said, conjuring a blanket and wrapping it around Harry’s shoulders. “It took the form of yours and Mister Diggory’s bodies.”

You pulled Harry closer, he was shaking and there were tears running down his cheeks. “Thank you, I’ve got him.” McGonagall nodded, and once Madame Pomfrey ensured Harry wasn’t injured, released him to your care. You helped him stand and walked to the front row of seats. Harry climbed into your lap, burying his face in your neck. “I couldn’t do it,” he whispered, and you tightened your arms around him. “I thought I could, I really thought I could do it, but I couldn’t.”

He was crying open now and you tilted his chin to kiss him. “It’s alright, love, it’s alright. I’m still so proud of you, that hasn’t changed at all.” He sniffled, burrowing deeper into your arms. “It was you,” he said so only you could hear. “You and Ced. You were dead. I panicked, I couldn’t breathe.” “Shhh, I know, love, I know. We’re alright, I’m here.” His cries quieted, though his shoulders still shook. Hermione had to physically hold Ron back from going to Harry, she knew that questions about what happened were not what he needed at the moment. 

The sun had long set, and Harry was now shivering. Whether from the cold or something else, you didn’t know, but tightened your hold on him regardless. About an hour and a half after Harry emerged, a loud crack was heard. “But you can’t Apparate in Hogwarts!” Hermione cried to Ron, who very clearly did not give a damn. Dumbledore entered the small circle of firelight, a smile on his face. “The winner,” he stated plainly, enjoying the suspense filling the air. “Of the Triwizard Tournament,”

The assembled students were yelling now: “Tell us!” “What are you waiting for?” Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. Harry was sitting straight up in your lap, you could feel the tension radiating from his body. “Is…..” He stepped back, taking the winner’s hand, bringing them into the light. “Cedric Diggory!” Harry leapt to his feet, screaming. You stood, cheering as loud as your voice would allow. Cedric had tears of joy running down his cheeks, the Triwizard Cup clutched in the hand that was not raised in the air. 

Harry ran to him, and Cedric tossed the Cup aside, opening his arms. Harry jumped, wrapping his legs around his waist, burying his face in his neck. “Cub!” Cedric said, holding him close. He extended an arm to you which you happily walked into. He kissed you, long and sweet. “I’m so proud of you, Ced,” you whispered against his lips. Cedric pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips, resting his forehead against his. “I couldn’t’ve done this without you two.” 

As if sensing a juicy story, Rita Skeeter appeared seemingly out of thin air, her damned quill hovering behind her. “Cedric Diggory, the youngest Triwizard Champion in a decade. Tell me, how does it feel?” Her tone held a hint of seduction, but with you and Harry in his arms and the high of winning, he didn’t notice nor did he care. “It feels amazing!” “Tell me, was being in a relationship with another champion put a strain on anything? Did you ever consider breaking things off?” 

Cedric snapped out of his daze, pulling you and Harry closer. “Absolutely not, the fact that you would insinuate such a thing sickens me.” “Alright,” she said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. “Y/N, how was it being with not one, but two champions? Did you ever think one would win over the other?” “I did not,” you said, ready to defend yourself and your boys. “The thought of who would win never crossed my mind. I just wanted them safe.” “And Harry, what made you tap out?” Harry's face paled, and he felt his mouth dry out. “I-, uh-” “That is none of your concern.”

Cedric turned his body so Harry was facing away from Rita. “What caused Harry to tap out is his business and his alone. If he chooses to tell anyone is his business, not yours.” “Well, I’ve never faced this much backlash while getting an interview!” “Do not make me tell Dumbledore that you’ve been harassing my partners. If I do, you’ll never be allowed in this school again, do you understand me?” The blonde rolled her eyes, her quill writing like mad. “I have all I need anyhow.”

She walked towards Fleur and Krum, and you looked at them sympathetically. “Come on,” Cedric said. “Let’s go to my dorm.” “Sleep, Ced?” Harry questioned, his legs still wound around his waist. Cedric squeezed Harry’s ass, a lustful look in his eye. He took you hand, pulling you closer. “Not quite, Cub, not quite.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

The door to Cedric’s dorm was slammed shut and Harry pinned against it. You stripped while Cedric kissed him, tying your hair in a messy bun atop your head. “Tell me what you want,” Cedric said to you as he removed his clothes. You looked at Harry, who was rubbing himself against Cedric. “I want you both,” you answered, and Cedric smiled deviously. “Want both of you to fuck me.” Cedric kissed you, biting your lip before claiming Harry’s lips. 

“Do you want to fuck her ass, Harry?” Harry blinked and nodded. “Yeah, I do.” Cedric gestured to his bed and you laid down, spreading your legs. Though you could see Harry’s excitement to take your ass, it was clear he was unsure of what to do. “Here, Cub,” Cedric said, settling himself between your legs, indicating that Harry should join him. “We want to get her relaxed and comfortable before we open her up. I want you to lick Y/N’s pussy, make her feel good.”

Harry did as he was asked, eating you out as if his life depended on it, sucking your clit, making you moan. “Good,” Cedric praised. “Make her come.” And Harry did make you come; the moment his tongue entered you, you cried out, hips bucking and grinding against his face. Harry felt a tug at his hair and he pulled up, licking his lips. Cedric held out the small container of lube to Harry, and he slicked his fingers. 

“Start with one,” Cedric coached as Harry brought his hand to your ass. “Use a good amount of pressure, you won’t break her.” Harry pushed his index finger against you, slowly breaching the muscle, entering you. You sighed as Harry flexed his finger inside you, soon wanting more. “You can add another,” you said, your eyes fluttering shut. Harry pushed a second finger in alongside the first, and you heard Cedric telling him how to scissor them to work you open. 

Soon, there were four fingers pumping in and out of you, and you were more than ready for Harry’s cock. “She’s ready, Cub.” Harry removed his fingers, cleaned them and lubed his cock. “Sit behind her and take her in your lap.” He did, and you moaned feeling his cock against you. “Please fuck me,” you said, lifting and presenting yourself to him. Harry lined himself up and slowly eased you onto his cock. Both of you moaned as his cock entered you, Cedric stroking himself as he watched you

“Start out slow, Cub, fuck her nice and slow.” Harry slowly began undulating his hips, moaning at how tight you were around him. You rested your head on Harry’s shoulder, panting. “Please touch my Harry,” you breathed, gripping his bicep. “Touch my clit, please baby.” Cedric nodded and Harry rubbed slow circles on your clit, bringing about your second orgasm. When you came down from your high, Cedric kissed you, his cock brushing against your stomach. 

“Need you,” you whispered as he kissed your neck. “Fuck me, Ced, need your cock, please.” Slowly, he entered you, pressing kisses on your breasts as he did. “Feel good, love?” You nodded against Harry’s shoulder. “So good, move, please babe.” Cedric did, moaning as he felt Harry’s cock inside of you as well. “You can move too, Cub.” The sound that left your mouth was primal when Harry thrusted into you, his pace matching Cedric’s. Your third orgasm hit you very soon after, and Cedric and Harry seemed keen on making you come at least twice more. 

Cedric leaned over your shoulder to kiss Harry and he moaned. “Y/N, you feel so good,” Harry whimpered into your ear. Cedric summoned one of your small vibrators from his nightstand and pressed it to your clit, making you moan loudly. “Ced, holy shit, I’m-” “Come for us, Y/N,” Cedric growled. You cried out his name, toppling forward as you came for the third time. “Cedric,” Harry whined. “I’m close.” Cedric pressed the vibe harder onto your clit, your mouth dropping open in a soundless cry. 

“You can come when Y/N does, Cub.” Harry nodded, drawing his lip between his teeth and fucking you harder. “Fuck, Ced, I can’t hold on.” “Let us hear you, Y/N, let us hear you come, love.” You nearly screamed as you came, Harry moaning as he did as well. Cedric fucked you brutally fast before reaching his own peak. “Fuck,” Cedric whispered, pressing a tender kiss to your lips. He gently pulled out of you and eased Harry’s cock out of you, holding you and Harry close.

“I’m so proud of you, Ced, I knew you could do it.” Cedric thanked you, kissing you once more. Harry was quiet, and Cedric could tell something was wrong. “Cub, are you alright?” “I couldn’t do it.” Cedric looked at him, brow cocked. “What do you mean, Cub?” “I tapped out, I failed.” “No, no Cub, you didn’t fail. Not at all. But, Cub, what made you tap out?” Harry cuddled closer to Cedric’s side, burying his face in his chest. “It was a boggart, but it was you and Y/N, dead.” 

Cedric pulled him closer, kissing the crown on his head. “Oh Cub, we’re alright, we’re right here, nothing’s gonna happen to us.” Harry sniffed, and you knew he was crying. “I know that, but it looked so real.” You took his hand from where you laid on Cedric’s other side, your head on his chest. “We’re not going anywhere, Harry.” “We love you so much,” Cedric said, kissing his forehead. “We do,” you agreed. Harry slowly fell asleep to the sound of Cedric’s heartbeat, hand still laced with yours. Tomorrow there would be a formal presentation of the Cup and the prize money, and you and Harry would stand by his side as he accepted the honor. But that was tomorrow, and it could wait till tomorrow. For now, you had your boys, they were safe, they were here; and that was more than enough.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, thank you for reading!

Celia had brought you a Hufflepuff yellow dress for the ceremony, and Cedric gave you a small wrapped box. “Ced, you just won the tournament, we should be giving you gifts.” He merely laughed and kissed your forehead. “And I’m sure you and Harry will have plenty of gifts to give me, but for now, you deserve this. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” You kissed Cedric and he wrapped his arms around your waist. “I need to get ready,” you said, reluctantly pulling away from Cedric. “Go, I’ll meet you in the entrance hall.”

***

Harry was waiting for you when you left your common room, his dress robes in shades of Gryffindor red and Hufflepuff yellow, the snitch necklace from Christmas hanging from his neck. “I haven’t taken in off,” he said when he saw you looking at it. “Not since you gave it to me, I’ve always had it on.” You pulled his to you, kissing him. “I love you, Hary, and I’m so proud of you.” As he descended the stairs, his heart warmed seeing his lovers together. His jersey from last night had been sewn and laundered as he was asked to wear it today.

“Ready?” Cedric said as he approached. You turned to face him, a smile on your face. “Shouldn’t we be asking you that?” “Perhaps.” He brushed a hand over your collar bones, admiring the diamond necklace he’d give you only an hour before. “My love, you are stunning.” Dumbledore entered, pausing for a moment seeing the three of you together. “Mister Diggory, we’re ready for you.” Cedric smiled, offering his arms to you and Harry. The headmaster smiled and reentered the Great Hall.

“Presenting, Cedric Diggory, the winner of the Triwizard Tournament!” The assembled reporters and students from all 3 schools cheered, but none louder than the Hufflepuffs. Their house finally had some recognition, some sense of glory. Nothing made you happier than seeing Cecric’s smile as he walked into the Hall. Reporters tried to get a statement from him, but he said nothing. You reached the steps to the Head Table, and Cedric offered his hand to help you up. Of course, you didn’t need any help, but the “aww”s that were heard from the reporters made it worth it.

Cedric took his place behind the podium, you and Harry on either side of him. “Thank you,” he began and the crowd fell silent. “First and foremost, I would like to thank the Department of Magical Games and Sports as well as the Ministry as a whole for allowing the other champions and I to have this opportunity, thank you to Professor Dumbledore and the entire Hogwarts staff for hosting this event, thank you to Highmaster Karkaroff and Madame Maxime for allowing your students to travel and compete alongside us.

“Of course, I would like to thank my parents, Amos and Celia, for always having my back in whatever I choose to do. And last but most certainly not least, thank you to Y/N and Harry; I wouldn’t be where I am without you, I can’t imagine my life without you. Therefore, I will be splitting my winnings three ways and give one third to Y/N and one third to Harry.” Harry couldn’t control himself, he flung himself into Cedric’s arms, kissing him. Cedric supported him, reaching a hand backwards to you. You joined him, and he pulled you into his arms, kissing your forehead.

Cedric held you both for a moment longer before releasing you, as Ludo Bagman was approaching with the Cup. He shook Cedric’s hand and handed him the crystal trophy. “Congratulations, Mister Diggory,” he said. “You’ve brought Hogwarts much pride.” “Thank you, sir.” Cedric turned back to the crowd. “This Cup is dedicated to Hufflepuff, and to my loves, I wouldn’t be here without either of you.” The badgers cheered and you kissed Cedric’s cheek. Harry had tears in his eyes, and you and Cedric turned to shield him from the school. 

“What’s wrong, Cub?” “You didn’t have to do that,” he said, wiping his eyes. “Do what, Cub?” “Give me that money, I have a whole vault full, I don’t need any more.” Cedric shook his head, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Nonsense. I want you to have it, I want to spoil you, and that’s exactly what I plan to do.” Harry sniffled. “I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve you.” “No,” you said, stepping closer to him, pulling him into your arms. “You deserve us, it’s we who don’t deserve you. We love you, Harry, we love you so much.”

He dried his tears and nodded, taking Cedric’s offered arm. You did the same, and the three of you left the Hall. Of course, Rita Skeeter was the first to corner you and begin her tirade. But Cedric was way ahead of her. The instant she opened her mouth, he held up his hand. “We have nothing to say to you,” he said, continuing his walk outside. When you were far enough away, Harry kissed him hard. “I love you,” he said against his lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Cub, and I love you, Y/N.” You walked in comfortable silence until you reached Hogsmeade. “Ced? What are we doing here?” “There’s a formal lunch at the castle,” he answered, opening the door of the Three Broomsticks. “But I thought you’d enjoy this more.” Harry nodded as Cedric found a booth, pulling him into his lap and pulling you into his side. You ordered and Cedric paid, much to Harry’s displeasure, and you ate. After your meal, Cedric took your hands and you walked around the village.

He’d transfigured your heels into flats when he saw you were uncomfortable, even offering to carry you. He then took you and Harry to the shore of the lake where you three had your first date, sitting on the pebbles and pulling both of you into his sides. “I love you both so much, I couldn’t have done this without you.” Harry snuggled closer while you kissed Cedric’s cheek. “Love you more Ced,” Harry whispered. “I love you too.” Cedric exhaled, the tension of the past year melting from his body. “My loves,” he whispered, pulling you and Harry closer. Pure, unadulterated joy filled him, he was so happy that you and Harry were his, he was so happy you two were here with him, and he was so, ~so~, in love with you.


End file.
